1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink set, ink jet recording method, recording material set, recording medium and recorded matter which have a superior effect in suppressing gloss unevenness of printed images, and which thus make it possible to obtain images that have a uniform gloss.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various types of ink jet recording methods using ink compositions that contain pigments as coloring agents have been proposed as a means of obtaining high-quality images, and especially superior light resistance and a high degree of image fastness. Furthermore, techniques have also been developed which are devised so that the generation of large variations in the gloss of the printed images obtained according to the ink duty is suppressed by using an ink set employing a clear ink composition which contains no coloring agents such as pigments or the like, and which contain a polymer or the like, together with an ink composition containing such pigments.
However, even in conventional ink sets comprising of a color ink composition and a clear ink composition, gloss unevenness is sometimes generated in the printed images that are formed, and there have been cases in which such ink sets are inadequate for obtaining a uniform gloss.